The Land of Emira
by Creative Appreciater
Summary: This story is about two girls who discover a secret world hidden somewhere they would never think to look. They travel here, scared at first, then make new friends. They find out that this isn't just a place for fun and games. They are needed there. While exploring the world they don't just find new things, but find out more about themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So, you drew all of these? They're really good. But what are they of?" Sarah asked looking at a bunch of pictures hanging on the wall.

"Thanks. But, honestly I don't know what they're of. Sometimes I just get these visions, and I want to remember them so I draw them as best I can. It's interesting because after I started to draw them I found that I love to draw." Rosalie stated.

"Well that's good, that you found something you like to do."

"Rosalie! Time for dinner! Does Sarah want to join us?" Rosalie's mom, Mrs. Aragon, shouted.

"Thanks for the offer, but my mom told me I had to be home for dinner." Sarah said as Mrs. Aragon came to the doorway.

"See you in school tomorrow." Sarah waved good-bye.

"Don't you want to use the door?" Rosalie's mom asked her.

"No thanks, I'm good." Sarah started to climb out the window even though they were on the 2nd floor. This is what they usually did at each other's houses. It was the 2nd floor but there was some type of viney plant thing to climb down on. This is one of the many things that makes them best friends.

. . . . .

"May I get up from the table?" Rosalie asked, not being able to wait to go to her room and call Sarah. Even though she had just been over here.

"Sure, sweetie." Her dad replied.

Rosalie went up to her room and as soon as she got through her door, instead of her calling Sarah, Sarah called her and her phone was ringing off the hook. She picked it up, "What's up Sarah?"

"You'll never guess who just called to ask me out! JAKE!"

"Wait, Jake, as in the Jake you've had a major crush on since like, 2nd grade when he complimented your 2 sentence story and then said you smelled nice? That Jake?"

"No, the other Jake." Sarah said sarcastically. "Of course it's him. Who else? Anyways he asked me to go to the movies with him on Friday night!" Sarah was as excited as ever. Sarah Constantine is a pretty, 16 year old girl with lovely, wavy blonde hair and streaks of hot pink and lime green. She has cool ocean blue eyes that shine in the sun. As for Rosalie Aragon, she is 16 as well, yet she has curly, bouncy brown hair with a hint of blue highlights. She has radiant, comforting brown eyes that make you want to melt. She was sooo beautiful. Some people claimed they had never seen anyone of her beauty before, that they thought it was unnatural, yet no one questioned it because she deserved to be pretty, because she was so caring.

"I'm so happy for you." Rosalie said in a way that didn't make it sound like she was happy at all. She meant it, she was happy for Sarah, but it reminded her that she still didn't have a boyfriend.

"Come on, Rosalie, I know you're happy for me because your my friend and you know you'll eventually get a boyfriend and he'll be perfect for you." Sarah was so nice and always knew how to cheer her up.

"You're right, I am truly happy for you but I gotta go cuz' my dad just called me down. Hey, wait before you go you said Friday, right? Which Friday?"

"Not tomorrow but next Friday, when we have a week off of school. Why?"

"Well would you like to sleep over tomorrow night?"

"Sure, I'd love to! What time should I come over?"

"We can walk home together tomorrow if you want."

"Great. See you then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day at school as Sarah was walking through the hallway when she saw, Jake! She was on her way over to talk to him. But, wait, what was he doing, he was whispering with someone. But who? It was definitely a girl, he wasn't cheating on her, was he? It was ROSALIE! How could she?! Sarah tried to keep the bad thoughts out of her mind, but they just kept coming. Could Rosalie be so jealous of her new boyfriend to try to steal him away? Was she that mean? Wait, she thought to herself, trying to keep bad thoughts out of her mind still. I really need to give them both a chance to explain.

"So, um, what's going on here?" Sarah asked as she walked up to them.

Rosalie looked at Jake, concerned. "Well, um. Can I please tell her? I can't stand to not tell her. Who knows what she's thinking right now." She was talking to Jake more than she was talking to Sarah.

"Oh, fine. Go ahead. But it's not my fault this ruins the surprise."

"Thank you. OK, Sarah. So, Jake wanted to surprise you by taking you to your favorite restaurant before the movie and your favorite ice cream place afterwards. But he said that he didn't know what those places were, so he came and asked me because he knew I was your best friend." Rosalie explained. "Wait, I am your best friend right?"

"Of course! Plus knowing that you wanted to help Jake plan the perfect date for me, is amazing. I really appreciate it. By the way, thank you for wanting to take me out to my favorite places, Jake. Just out of curiosity though, what were your answers for those questions about my favorite places?"

"Well, he also asked what types of movies you like to watch are. For that I said comedies and romance. I said your favorite restaurant is the Flying Dutchman, and your favorite ice cream place is Blizzard Plaza."

"Oh you know me so well! Thank you, both of you. And as much as I would have loved to be surprised, I'm glad nothing is going on between you two."

"Wait, you thought there was something going on? That I was trying to steal your boyfriend away? I would never steal your boyfriend from you. Did you think I was that mean and jealous?" Rosalie was offended and you could hear it in her voice.

"I'm sorry. But if you were me you can't tell me you wouldn't think the same thing. Right?"

"I guess. Anyways, I'm just so glad that we got that cleared up. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Heck yeah! As long as you still want to." Sarah said excitedly.

"Totally. See ya." The bell rang in the distance and everyone was off to class.

. . . . .

"So what do you want to do at this sleepover?" Sarah asked as they walked to Rosalie's house after school.

"I don't know normal sleepover stuff. Like, staying up until three in the morning, telling ghost stories, playing pranks on people, etc. Why did you have something in mind?"

"Well, actually I wanted to ask you something, sort of. It's not exactly a question, kind of just informing you of something. Anyways, I'll get to the point. OK, well when I was at your house yesterday, in your room I noticed a strange glowing light coming from your dresser. I was going to ask you about it, but then I forgot. This probably sounds stupid, it's probably a flashlight or you know precisely what it is. Right?" Sarah started to blush and looked embarrassed.

"Oh, um, actually thanks for telling me, because I had no idea. So first order of business for the sleepover, finding out what the glowing light thingy is. Deal?"

"Deal. We're almost there aren't we?" Sarah said looking around.

"Yeah in fact, it's just around the corner."

"Awesome" Sarah said.

They walked up to Rosalie's house, up the viney plant, and through the window into Rosalie's bedroom. "We're home Mom! We took the window! By the way we'd like some privacy until dinner please. Teenage girl stuff. You know the usual."

"OK sweety! Have fun!"

"So let's check the dresser." Rosalie said.

Rosalie could see it now too. The light was still glowing. It was kind of obvious actually, she was surprised that she never noticed it before, especially not in the dark. You'd think it be rather bright at night. She opened the dresser and searched through it for what seemed like 10 minutes. Then she finally found what was glowing. Her journal. She remembered she used to write in it constantly, every day. She wrote stories in there and wrote about her day. But the whole thing wasn't glowing, just a few pages. She flipped to the pages that were. A set of about 5 pages was the beginning of a story she started to write. Rosalie called it Emira the Great. The other page that was radiant had only a few words on it, the title of one of her favorite books. Come Back Soon, by E. R. Winguard.

"Wait, this page says Come Back Soon, by E. R. Winguard. I have that book in my big bookcase over there. The really tall and wide one. Not the small one." They went over to the bookcase.

"Where is it? I don't see it." Sarah said scanning the bookcase.

"Oh here it is." Rosalie said pointing to it. "Should I grab it? What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know. Just do it." Sarah said nervously, and she had a right to be nervous.

Rosalie started to grab the book pulling it just a bit at a time. But just then they heard a rumbling noise coming from the wall. They didn't know what it was. They looked at each other in bewilderment.

"What is that?" Rosalie asked shaking and getting goosebumps up her arms and legs.

"I-I don't know." Sarah replied trembling.

Right then the bookcase started to slide to the side. It was dark inside but they could make out a black glowing, swirling hole that wasn't really black but more of a greenish blue. They didn't know what else to do so they went behind the bookcase only a few steps away from the swirling portal. Which now that they got closer they could see light coming from it and, was that, people moving around? It seemed like a huge T.V. screen. They were curious, so of course, they stepped inside and saw. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The most amazing things they had ever seen. It was so beautiful. They were speechless, but that didn't last long because soon they were screaming their heads off. This is because the portal just closed behind them, making them believe they were stuck here. Wherever "here" is. It did seem like a nice area though, very nature friendly. Lots of wildlife and little critters. The grass was green and seemed fresh, there were trees of many different sizes and types. Then, a gush of wind blew their hair back in their faces, it wasn't natural.

"What was that?" They asked each other at the same time. Then in the distance they saw what had raced by. Chariots. They were amazing, painted different colors, with different mythical creatures painted on them. But different mythical creatures were pulling them too. A lot of them were drawn by a creature that was a combination of a human, a horse, and a bird. It was a horse with wings that could talk. They were magnificent. Then, realization struck Rosalie.

"Wait, this looks familiar. Doesn't it?" Rosalie looked puzzled.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Sarah sighed.

"I've got it!" Rosalie exclaimed. "My drawings and my dreams! Plus this is what I wrote about in my story Emira the Great. I described the land to be just like this."

"Oh yeah, now I remember."

They walked a few paces and soon came across a sign that read: Welcome Rosalie and possibly others. We have been expecting you. You have now entered the Land of Emira. Emira is your aunt. If you follow the path you've already begun on soon enough you'll come across a guide who will lead you to where you need to go. (It was a really big sign.)

So they continued on the path. What other choice did they have? Going back was not an option. They decided to give this "guide" a chance. Whoever they were.

After walking what seemed like FOREVER, they finally came across another sign that said: You shall meet your guide here. His name is-. Rosalie had been reading it out loud but stopped before she said the name because someone had just jumped out of a tree in front of them.

"Vince." He said. "It's nice to meet you, your highness." He bowed.

"Wait, your highness. I'm royalty?"

"Well not exactly, but you might as well be." Vince wasn't what she had expected, yet he did look like the kind of guy who would be a guide or a protector. He was muscular, strong, athletic, handsome, and kind of cute. He was the perfect height, not too tall, not too short. He had somewhat shaggy hair that was a dirty blond shade.

"So you think I should be royalty?" Rosalie blushed.  
"Well, you seem like the perfect type to rule. Not that your aunt isn't. But you're smart, kind, caring, unique, responsible. And I cannot forget beautiful." Now it was Vince's turn to blush.

"How do you know all those things about me?"

"Well, much like I can tell you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, I can tell by looking at you all those qualities. It's a gift." Vince was proud, and you could tell he was flirting with her.

Rosalie blushed profusely. She could tell he liked her even though he didn't know her. Not really anyway. But she was okay with it, because she was madly in love with him too. Or as much of him as she could be because she didn't know much about him either.

"By the way, not to sound creeper-ish or anything but I did a research project on you in about 7th grade. It was an assignment and for it we had to pick someone we knew a little about, somewhat looked up to, and wanted to learn more about. I knew a little about you because my family and I worked closely with Emira and found out some information about you. I thought you were cool. Which is why I offered to be your guide."

"Well, I'm flattered." Rosalie's face flushed yet again.

"Um, hello?" It was the first time Sarah had spoken since Vince jumped down from the tree. "Should we get going?"

"Yes, Lady Sarah. Which is what we call the friends of royalty here."

"Well, you're the guide, lead us in the right direction!" Rosalie smiled.

"Right this way, You're Nearly Highness." Vince smiled.

They were off in a different direction than the path. Now that they were turned in that direction Roselly could see the very peak of a kingdom. That must be where they were headed. They were heading straight into the woods.

"You'll protect us won't you?" Sarah asked grabbing Vince's arm. She was such a scaredy-cat sometimes.

"Of course. That's my job, right now anyways. But just so you know, you might want to keep as quiet as possible in this part of the woods." Vince said this with a grin, but Sarah didn't see it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There was a strange rustling in the trees. Everyone but Vince jumped back. I guess he's used to it, Rosalie thought. "It's OK. It's probably just the wind." There was a low growling noise. "Never mind, both of you, get behind me. NOW!"

Just then a big a creature popped out from behind a rock. They didn't know what it was. Vince pushed them aside and lunged at the creature with a knife. He stabbed it, but it was strong and threw him against a large, thick tree. They heard a crack. "VINCE!" Rosalie screamed and he started to get up. He was strong too. He climbed the tree, drew a bow n' arrow and shot the beast right in the eye, and then the heart. But you'll never guess. It was still alive! But now it was angry too. Since Vince was in the tree, the beast lunged at Sarah and Rosalie. So Rosalie's instincts kicked in. She grabbed a thick log laying on the ground and swung it at the creature. It roared and it's breath stunk!

"Let's get out of here while it's unconscious. Nice job by the way." Vince was smiling, clearly he was proud of her skills.

"How did you do that?" Sarah asked amazed, or a better word would be stunned.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. It just came to me. My instincts I guess." Rosalie was unsure.

As soon as they had turned their backs the creature got back up and lunged at Vince. It knocked him to the ground and was about to bite his head off when Sarah kicked it in the head.

Rosalie stared at her in bewilderment. "What?" Sarah asked. "I really hate that thing." They both smiled, but that didn't last long. Getting kicked in the head just made the creature madder than ever.

"RRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" The beast lunged at Sarah.

"NO! Get off of her!" Rosalie shouted and jumped on top of it. It was like trying to ride a bull, and apparently Rosalie was pretty good at it. The beast, which later they found out was called a Hangus because once it killed you it hung your corpse from a tree, kept trying to throw her off. But she wouldn't budge. It had left Sarah alone long enough for her to get off the ground and get out of the way. The Hangus finally threw her off and she slammed against a tree trunk. She was in pain, but still conscious. Vince had told Sarah to climb a tree, so as she was doing that Vince had come over to make sure she was okay.

"Look out." She whispered, since she could hardly speak because she was in so much pain.

Vince couldn't hear her very well, "What?"

"She said, Look out!" Sarah shouted down to him as Rosalie pointed beyond him. He turned around just as the Hangus swiped at him. It's claw hit him right in the face. Vince yelled out in pain, but remained conscious. His sword that had been knocked out of his hand was in a bunch of bushes nearby, he grabbed it and stabbed the Hangus. It was wandering like it was about to die, but before it did it found Rosalie on the ground against the tree and her being helpless, it swung her against another tree where she was knocked unconscious, the last thing she saw was the creature lying on the ground dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Rosalie woke up again she was in Vince's arms. When she didn't wake up, he had picked her up to carry her so they could keep moving. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Hey, look who's awake!" Vince said. "We're leaving the woods now, and we're heading over to a place where we can get a chariot so we don't have to walk all the way."

"Okay, that's a good idea. Thanks. By the way, you can set me down now." Rosalie said. She loved the idea of him carrying her, and the feel of being safe in his arms, but she had a feeling that if she asked him to keep carrying her, it would be weird.

"I'll set you down if you can walk on your own." He set her down, but right away she could hardly stand and the only thing that kept her from falling was Vince's arms catching her. "That's it, I'll have to carry you the rest of the way."

"No, I can walk." Rosalie insisted, trying to get out of his arms, but he wouldn't let her. Once again she was being carried in his arms, his strong, comforting arms.

They walked on, after a bit it was clear to Rosalie that nothing was going to attack them for a while. When they had told her that nothing was before, she didn't believe them at first. It seemed like they had continued walking for a long time, about 3 or so hours, so Rosalie started up a conversation, "So I was just thinking, you said my aunt was Emira, who is like a Queen or something and her sister, my other aunt, is Mother Nature. So either my mom or my dad is royalty, right? So either they don't know their royalty or that this place is real or they decided not to tell me. What's up with that? I want to know what's going on! I'm so confused, and not to sound demanding or anything but I'm serious." Rosalie was suddenly angry and wanted to know what in the world was going on. She was huffing and she didn't care if they wanted to give answers or not but they would have to.

Since Rosalie had been getting mad, Vince decided to get mad. He set her down and said, "Listen, I would love to answer your questions, some of them I can answer, but others I can't. Either way, Emira said I was to give you none of that information until I was in her presence. I'm sorry but rules are rules. Please don't get all yelly again, OK? I can't do anything about it no matter how much you scream. So just shut up and keep walking. In fact, speed it up, at this rate we'll get there, let's see, NEVER!" There was a vicious edge in his voice.

Rosalie was hurt, but in a way she deserved it. Yet she couldn't keep from thinking, If he were in my shoes, wouldn't he want answers too? Would he yell back? I probably wouldn't have said those hurtful things. She suddenly didn't think he was so cute anymore, and she didn't think that he liked her anymore. But no matter what, how could he be mad at her for wanting answers?

"OK, I'll shut up Sergeant Bossypants. I thought this would be fun. I guess I was wrong." Once he had set her down, Vince had taken the lead, but now Rosalie shrugged past him. "You better hurry up, at this rate we'll get there, let's see, NEVER!" Rosalie said with an evil grin. She had directed this to Vince so Sarah's feelings were spared, she didn't need to get yelled at twice.

They continued walking (at a good pace) and soon emerged from the forest. The sun temporarily blinded them, but they soon got over it. The view of the kingdom was clearer, but it still seemed so far away. They had been looking up at the castle, and hadn't realized that Vince had intended to go through a different patch of woods.

"Wait, we're going back into the woods? I thought we were done with that and we were getting a chariot?" Sarah was worried now.

Vince stopped walking and turned to them, clearly annoyed. "We have to go through those woods to get to the village and in extension, the castle. We get a chariot over there, and then head into those woods on a path. Those woods are safer, but they still have some evil beings. So watch out." Then he kept walking in the direction he had been headed in before.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When they finally reached the place where you get a chariot, Vince told them to stay put and went to talk to some guy. He came back about ten minutes later and lead them outside.

"He said the chariot we want is out back." Vince explained. He stopped by a dark green colored chariot. It was so plain, all the other ones were so cool and bright.

"Why can't we get a cooler colored chariot?" Sarah asked, practically reading Rosalie's mind.

"Because this chariot will blend in better in the woods. Which is what we want. If we draw attention to our chariot, the creatures lurking in the woods will notice us ten times faster and come after us. I don't know if we'll be able to fight off another batch of wild creatures." Vince explained as if that was obvious.

They climbed into the chariot and Vince took the reins. They were off. At first, before they entered the woods it was exhilarating, but soon Rosalie and Sarah became very scared. They could hear noises they had never heard before. Rustling of the trees, different birds making squawking sounds. It wasn't long before Rosalie got the feeling that they were being followed. She told Vince this and he sped up. Then within a few minutes, they were surrounded by other chariots and evil creatures. In the chariots were black hooded figures, not quite human, but not an animal.

One of them, Rosalie assumed the leader, spoke and his voice was raspy and deep, "Hand over the girl, and no one else gets hurt."

"RUN!" Vince screamed at Sarah and Rosalie. Despite his directions, they stayed put.

"I'm staying here, right next to you." Rosalie said. Sarah had looked like she was about to take off, but chose to stay by her friend.

"Fine, but if you're going to stay here, at least stay behind me." He pushed them behind himself and pulled out his sword, ready to fight.

"Fine if you won't hand her over, we'll just have to kill all of you and take her afterwards." Said their leader with a evil, sly grin.

"Never!" Vince shouted. "I will always protect her! Even when she annoys me to death!"

"Hey!" Rosalie said. At first she had thought something had changed, but then he finished his sentence. So she was still very mad at him.

The leader said something that was hard to understand, but they thought it meant "charge" because then everything charged at them and tried to attack them. The first few that reached them, Vince slaughtered, but they soon became too much for him to handle so they spread out. Everything automatically came towards Rosalie, because she was what they wanted. Vince and Sarah came to her aid and they fought off most of the creatures. The human-ish things, which are Hawk's Minions, fled in their chariots while the beasts stayed and fought. They eventually killed off all the beasts except for 2 of them. Vince was fighting one and Rosalie the other. Sarah was occupied in a tree trying to find a big branch to drop on the beast. Which are called Haltures. This was a combination of Hawk, and vulture, another bird of prey, just like their master Hawk.

"AAAHHH!" Sarah screamed as she fell from the tree and nearly hit the ground, but luckily Vince caught her. It still wasn't a very soft landing, and they both ended up hitting the ground, but it was better than nothing.

"Thanks." Sarah breathed as Vince tried to help her up, just as one of the Haltures tried to kill them. But luckily, before Sarah fell she was able to pick a thick branch, break it off the tree, and push it off the tree to the ground. So Rosalie picked it up (sort of) and swung it (sort of) at the Halture. 1 down, 1 to go. These things were easier to kill than the Hangus, but not by much. Vince and Sarah had gotten off the ground and were joining Rosalie in trying to figure out how to kill the next Halture.

"So, how are we going to kill this thing?" Rosalie asked nervously.

"Um, let me think about it, Miss Know-It-All." Vince said, getting back at her for the name calling. And it worked too, it stung at Rosalie's heart. She thought they had gotten past that, moved, become friends again, maybe even more. But she can see that that's not a possibility now. There was no going back.

"Fine, be that way. What about you Sarah, do you have any ideas?" Rosalie asked her friend, kindly.

They waited, no response. Rosalie and Vince's eyes both shot to the spot where their dear friend had been standing a moment ago.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Sarah! Sarah!" Rosalie called with desperation in her voice.

"SARAH! SARAH!" Vince shouted with a much stronger tone, but then again, he hadn't just lost his best friend like she had.

"We're never gonna find her." Rosalie said miserably, forgetting the problem at hand, the giant Halture looming over them. Then the stink of it's breath brought her back to reality.

"Found her." Vince said casually, backing away from the Halture as he said that and bringing Rosalie with him.

"What? Where?" Rosalie asked looking around then she spotted her, coming out of the bushes with a, what was that? A sword. A sword with a gem in it's handle.

"Hey guys. I'm back." She said casually as if she hadn't just disappeared.

"Where did you go and where did you get that sword?" Vince said, as if he'd seen the sword before.

"Sorry I took off," Sarah started, "but I knew it would be hard to kill these things and I had this sort of vision. I've never had anything like it before. But I saw this bush and in it was this sword. I came back to my senses and looked around, I didn't see the bush. I was really confused, but then I got this feeling that I had seen it before, I knew exactly where to go, and when I got there, there was the sword. I grabbed it, came back and here we are."

"Okay, great. We can talk more later. But, um, one quick thing." Rosalie said.

"Yeah what?" Sarah asked.

"CAN YOU KILL THAT THING!" Rosalie and Vince shouted at the same. The Halture was looming over them still, drool dripping on them from it's mouth, but it seemed to be waiting patiently. This made them all feel uneasy, but that didn't last long, because while they were staring at it, Sarah was about to stab it in the heart, but it disappeared right as the blade touched it's skin, and all along with it went the sword.

"What just happened? Where did it go?" Sarah asked them as if they knew the answer, because Sarah wasn't sure if she had killed it. And in truth, she hadn't.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They hopped back into their chariot which remained in once piece, and headed back to the main village area. They didn't get attacked again. Well, technically anyways, Vince kind of attacked them with his words, he was still pretty mad, and apparently they put his life at risk with being so loud and obnoxious. Finally they reached another chariot rental place in the village, and from there it was simply walking to the castle. It was closer than ever, beautiful, the view was amazing.

Eventually they reached the front doors. And Sarah was the first to speak, "Wow, it's so beautiful." She said in awe as if reading Rosalie's mind.

"Yeah, yeah. Home sweet home. Get over it already." Vince was still in a bad mood. When was he going to get over it.

"Listen, I'm sorry I shouted and yelled and demanded answers but you can't tell me that if you were in my shoes you wouldn't have done the same thing. Besides you don't need to take your anger out on my friend. She's innocent, she didn't tell me to shout, it's my fault not hers. So you can just get over that, can't you? Or is that just for me?" the anger was creeping back into Rosalie's voice.

"OK, you're right. I'm sorry. You're right, if I were in your shoes I would have done the same thing, if not worse. Will you please forgive me?" You could tell he was sincere, even if a few moments before he had been shouting that they had nearly cost him his life. He held out his hand for a shake.

But instead Rosalie took it hers. "Of course. I can't stay mad at you." They leaned in at the same time and... KISSED!

"Oooooohhhhhh la la." Sarah gasped.

Rosalie and Vince blushed, "What?" They said at the same time and then smiled.

"I-I don't know what to say now. I'm sorry."

Rosalie was confused, "What do you mean "I'm sorry"? What do you have to be sorry for? It was a good kiss, at least for me."

"No, that's not what I meant. I enjoyed it too. In fact it was my first kiss. But I wasn't supposed to. I wasn't supposed to do anything but protect you and engage in a conversation. That's all, nothing more. Especially not have a relationship with you and kiss you. That's unacceptable and forbidden."

"What's so bad about it? Who forbad it? Why?" Rosalie was once again very confused.

"Well, see I probably should have mentioned this sooner, but once I've been a guide, I can't see the person I guided ever again. It's a law, it's stupid, but it's law. I'm sorry." You could tell he was truly sorry, but still Rosalie was hurt. How could he?

"Whatever, it obviously didn't mean anything anyway. At least not to you."

"Listen, I'm going to try everything in power to fight that law. I've been trying to fight it for a while, since it ended a relationship for one of my best friends. I hate it. And now I hate it even more, since I met you. In fact, we can discuss it very soon, because we're there."

The kingdom was looming in front of them. As high as they could look up, there was nothing but brick wall.


End file.
